Matchmaker
by MBInc
Summary: Someone decides to take on the role of matchmaker. WARNING:FEMMESLASH Don't like, don't read.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer.

A/N: Written in response to Wend's challenge.

**Matchmaker**

By

**MBInc**

**Part 1**

The door to the locker room opened and Sara walked in, a tired expression on her face. The double shift had taken its toll and so the brunette was glad that she could go home and get some sleep.

As she opened her locker she heard someone walking into the room.

"There you are," Sofia said as she sat down on the bench in the middle of the room. "Greg said you were still here."

"I had a breakthrough in the Lowenstein case," Sara replied as she grabbed her motorcycle boots. "I managed to get a fingerprint from the bruise in her neck."

"Wow, how did you do that?" Sofia quipped as she regarded the tall dark-haired woman take a leather motorcycle suit out of her locker.

"Apparently the barrel was sealed from oxygen, preserving the print. Turned out Catherine was right from the start. The prints belonged to the vic's brother."

"Speaking of Catherine," Sofia started. "Any progress?" the blonde detective asked, one eyebrow raised.

Sara sighed as she sat down next to her friend. "None whatsoever. The only time she speaks to me is when discussing a case. Come to think of it, the way she's been hanging out with Wendy the last few weeks I wouldn't be surprised if there's something going on between the two of them."

"Really?" Sofia asked a little too quickly.

Sara looked at her friend and started to smirk. "Ah, so that's who you've been pining after, huh?"

Sofia blushed as she smiled sheepishly. "Erm…well," she started as she raked a hand through strands of her blonde hair.

"Fess up, my buddy," Sara quipped as she playfully nudged the detective's shoulder. As she saw the blush on Sofia's face deepen she decided it was time to give her the third degree on this, especially since she'd been thoroughly interrogated about a certain strawberry blonde.

"Come on, you already made me tell you about my crush," Sara said. This interesting piece of information made her weariness vanish completely, the opportunity of teasing her best friend acting as a newfound source of energy. "Well?" she asked, regarding Sofia expectantly.

"Alright, alright, I'll give," Sofia sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She stood up from the bench and started pacing back and forth in front of Sara, gathering her thoughts before speaking up. "I find myself interested in this certain lab-tech."

"Yeah, I already got that part," Sara started as she proceeded with putting her motorcycle gear on. "For how long? Did you ask her out? Do you know if she's into women?" Sara launched a load of questions at the detective who kept pacing impatiently.

"Just like you, from the first time I saw her, no, and I'm not sure," Sofia replied. "Does that satisfy you curiosity?"

"For now," Sara smirked as she shrugged into her leather jacket. "Well, I guess we're both too late then," she said ruefully as she remembered that morning's coffee break.

_The brunette headed for the break room, stretching her stiff limbs as she walked into the room. Inside, Catherine and Wendy were seated on the couch at the other end of the break room. They seemed to be in a deep conversation and apparently first didn't even notice Sara._

_As she headed for the coffee maker, she heard Catherine ask, "Why don't you come over tonight? I'm sure Linds'll be thrilled to see you again."_

_"I'd love to," the dark-haired DNA-tech replied before emptying her mug in one last gulp. "Should I bring something?"_

_"Just yourself," Catherine replied as she got up and finally spotted the tall brunette at the kitchen counter. "Oh, hey Sara," the strawberry blonde nonchalantly quipped as she walked over. "How's the Lowenstein case going?"_

_"Meh, I'm kind of stuck at the moment so I thought it time for a new caffeine boost," Sara said, turning to face the older woman._

_"My bet's on the brother," Catherine quipped as she placed the mug on the kitchen counter before turning and walking out of the break room._

_"I'll see you tonight," Catherine said to Wendy as they both walked out the door, each heading down a different direction, leaving a flustered Sara behind._

_Not only was she surprised, but she also felt a little jealous. It seemed to her that Wendy got what she herself had been wanting for years..._

Sara grabbed her helmet and backpack, placed them on the bench behind her and turned to close her locker. "Maybe I'm seeing way too much into it. Maybe they're just friends, like the two of us."

"Let's hope so." Sofia smiled as she shoved her hands in her pockets and leaned against the locker next to Sara's.

"Because then maybe…" Sara trailed off as she tied her dark locks into a ponytail before slinging her backpack on her shoulder and grabbing her helmet.

"What? Are you planning on taking on the role of matchmaker?" Sofia inquired.

"Considering the fact that I can't get a date myself I don't think it's such a good idea for me to try and fix you up," Sara replied as she opened the door of the locker room, only to find Greg standing on the other side.

"Greg, hi. We're on our way out. You off too?" Sara asked as she kept the door open, ushering Sofia out and him into the room.

"No," Greg started, a sneaky twinkling in his eyes, "I have some unfinished business left."

"Unfinished business, sounds serious," Sofia kidded.

"Yeah, well…I'll see you two tomorrow," Greg quipped before walking further into the locker room while the two women headed down the hall.

"So, are you up for dinner?" Sara asked her friend as they exited the CSI HQ. She walked over to her black, blue and white colored Yamaha YZF-R1.

"Of course I am, you know me. I'm not the person to turn down a free meal," the detective replied.

"True, true," Sara smirked. "Your appetite never ceases to amaze me." The brunette still vividly remembered the very first time Sofia had come over for dinner…It had been the first time she'd had two delivery guys bringing take-out. She was still amazed that the blonde was able to keep her body in such a good shape when taking into account all the junk, and especially the amount of food, she ate.

_She probably has a high metabolism_, Sara thought as she gave her close friend a once-over. Though Sofia was appearance-wise definitely her type, and vice versa, there wouldn't be anything more than friendship between them -and a close friendship it had become.

"How did you get here?" Sara asked as she looked around and didn't notice Sofia's car, nor her Kawasaki Ninja.

"Got a ride from Brass. He had to see Grissom, so he offered to take me along," the detective started. "So, I guess I'll call a cab," she finished as she reached for her cell phone.

"No need," Sara said as she pushed the helmet into the blonde's hand. "Hang on."

The brunette headed back to the building and into the locker room. Opening her locker, she took out her spare leather jacket and another helmet, then quickly walked back out.

"Here you go," she said as she handed Sofia the leather jacket.

"Thanks," the blonde replied, taking the offered jacket. She noticed the new helmet, a blue and white design on a black background. "I see you finally got it?" Sofia asked as she pointed to the helmet.

"Yeah," Sara started as she showed the helmet to her friend, "Ramirez brought it last week."

"She did a nice job," the detective said. "I should definitely ask her to do mine as well."

"I bet she'd make a nice airbrush painting of Wendy on your bike while she's at it," Sara smirked as she got on her Kawasaki.

"Haha, very funny, Sidle."

"I know. Now, hop on," the brunette said before she put on her new helmet.

Sofia did the same and climbed on the bike behind her friend. "Let's go, I'm hungry," the detective quipped as she grabbed hold of her friend.


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer.

A/N: Thank you all for reviewing!

**Part 2**

_Two days later..._

Wendy walked over to where Catherine was standing at the printer. "The results should be here any second now, then you'll know whether you were right," the DNA-tech said.

"Grissom always tells us the evidence doesn't lie, though this time, I'd say my instinct isn't lying either. Samuels is lying through his teeth, those wounds aren't defensive wounds, those are self-inflicted, and once this sample turns out to be his, he'll get a one-way ticket to prison."

Wendy nodded. Finally the printer spit out the results. As she handed the sheet over to Catherine she nudged her shoulder, "By the way, did you see Sara arrive this evening?"

"Yeah," Catherine replied, immediately showing a dreamy look on her face, the sheet with test-results momentarily forgotten. "I'd just parked my car when she drove up to the building."

"I must say that motor suit looks really good on her," the dark-haired woman smirked. "Those long, leather-clad legs," she said as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Imagine what-"

"Back off, Simms," Catherine replied, sending her friend a mock-evil glare.

"Woah, calm down," Wendy started, raising her hands up in the air. "She's not my type anyhow. I like ' em blonde."

"And accessorized with badge and handcuffs," Catherine quipped laughingly.

Wendy blushed a little "Well, handcuffs can come in very…handy," she replied before she started to laugh as well.

"Oh, just hear the two of us." Catherine sighed. "We're acting like they're our girlfriends already, and we don't even know if they-"

But before she could finish her sentence, Greg walked in. "Catherine, Wendy," he greeted them nodding. "Are those the results from the Samuels case?"

Catherine cleared her throat, focussing on the piece of paper before answering the young CSI. "Yes…yes Greg, they are. Turns out once again my intuition didn't fail me," she said as she checked the sheet.

"Nice," Greg replied. "Well, ladies," he started as he headed off, a smirk settling on his lips. "I'll go find Grissom, you two just…go on with your tea party." He quickly vanished into the hall, leaving two surprised looking women behind.

"So, who's the lead on this case?" Wendy inquired, feigning uninterest.

"I am," Catherine answered, already knowing that wasn't the answer her friend was looking for. After receiving a glare from the DNA-tech she contiued, "Just kidding. Brass started the case, but the Mayor needed him. So, he handed the case to Sofia."

Suddenly they heared someone clearing their throat, and both turned to the doorway. "Speaking of the devil..." Catherine whispered, her words only reaching Wendy's ears.

"Sofia, hey,"Catherine started as she focussed on the detective. "We were just talking about you," she added smirking, receiving an elbow in her side from the dark-haired lab worker.

"Were you?" Sofia asked, quircking an eyebrow as she stepped into the room.

"Yes," Wendy quickly answered. "I needed to know who was the lead on this case...for the paperwork, you know?"

Sofia nodded, a smal smile on her lips as she noticed the grin on Catherine's face and the blush on Wendy's. _Am I imagining things, or...?_

The detective quickly cleared her mind, focussing on why she'd been looking for them in the first place. "It's good you're both here. Is Greg here as well? He should hear this too," she stated as she took a step back into the hall, checking if the youngest CSI was around.

"He was just here. I'll get him," the strawberry blonde said, winking at Wendy as she walked past Sofia and out of the room.

"Have you already got the results of the Samuels case?" Sofia asked as she puled a small notepad from her backpocket, trying to keep her thoughts on the case instead of on Wendy.

"Yes," Wendy replied as she grabbed some papers before walking over to the detective and handing them over. "I just gave them to Catherine and Greg as well."

"Thank you," the blonde said huskily, her lips curling into a smile as their fingers grazed along one another's.

"You're welome," Wendy practically whispered. _Did she feel that as well? _She thought as she still felt where their hands had touched.

"Hello, detective." Greg's voice came from behind.

"Greg, good you're here," Sofia started, turning her attention back on the case at hand again. "The Sherriff called me. He informed me that the media is all over this case and therefore he wants us to prepare for the hearing in great detail."

"As if normally we _don_'_t_ always do that," Catherine huffed.

"Indeed," Greg chimed in, both Wendy and Sofia nodding as well.

"I know," the detective started, "But you all know how the Sherriff gets when he hears cases are widely covered by the media."

Again they all nodded.

"Anyways, the case'll be tomorrow afternoon and I need you all to be there, prepared for the worst." she turned to Wendy before continuing, "And I need you there as well, as DNA expert on the case, alright?"

"Sure," the dark-haired woman smiled.

"Alright then," Sofia started. "I'll stop by tomorrow, to pick you up on my way to court," she said to them all, though only had eye for Wendy.

Both Greg and Catherine noticed the exchange of looks between the detective and the DNA-tech, and grinned at one another.

"That's a good idea," Greg replied as Wendy remained silent, merely staring into the blonde's eyes.

Suddenly it seemed as if the spell was broken as both of the women realized they were staring and started to blush.

"Okay...well," Sofia stuttered as she took a step backwards and out of the room. "I'll see you all tomorrow." And with that said she disappeared into the hallway and out of sight.

"That was awkward," Wendy whispered.

"You can say that again," Greg laughed, which earned him a poke in the ribs from Catherine. "Ouch, hey, that's sexual harrasment," he said mockingly as he placed a hand on the spot where the strawberry blonde's elbow had hit him.

"Better watch your ass then, 'cause if you keep bugging Wendy I can't guarantee your safety," Catherine replied semi-seriously.

"Alright, alright," he stated, both hands raised high in the air. "I know when to take my leave." He quickly got out of the room, leaving the two women behind.

"Well, if she didn't notice _that," _Catherine said as she put her arm around a blushing Wendy's shoulder, "she's as blind as a bat."

"Look at my face," Wendy said as she pointed to herself. "Do I look like I'm laughing?"

"Hmmm," Catherine started as she regarded her friend. "I can't really tell, your red cheeks immediately grab my attention."

"Why you-" Wendy pushed Catherine away. "Get out of my lab!"

"I'll see you tomorrow," Catherine said, waving at the DNA-tech as she walked out of the room.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
